Ultraman Tagi
"My name is Ultraman Tagi. I can disguise to everyone if I want" ~Tagi's catchphrase~ Ultraman Tagi (ウルトラマン多義 Urutoraman Tagi) is a character in Hunters and Ultramen. He is Ultraman Tiga's companion. Overview He is Tiga's companion. They come from Nebula L87. He is 9800 years old. His finisher is Delacium Light Stream. He is nicknamed "The Fastest Messenger". He is currently works as an inspector (ticket-collector) in the train station of the city (in his human form). History After Hunter Group come to Nebula L87 to rescue Cong Thuc by Kyreloid. He instructs them the way to find Tiga's statue and even helps them fight in some instances. He injured after he uses his own body to protect Hunter in their battle. He seem dies but really he still alive and return in the final episode to help Tiga and others fight. After rescue Thuc, Hunter said goodbye to everyone, including Tagi before return to their homeworld. Personality Tagi's personality has some similar to Lâm's. He is good-hearted, willing and very worry for his friends. But unlike Lâm, who humorous, Tagi is more serious. Tagi has feelings almost like human. Tagi has a good personality that make other Ultras respect him: He always helps people from rascal but after rescued someone, he never revealed his name until they found his actual name. Profile, Body Features and Techniques * Height: 53m * Weight: 44000t (44kg in human size) * Age: 9800 years (around 26-28 in human) * Homeworld: Nebula L87 * Human Host: None * Human Form: Himself (and other form he chooses) * Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Running Speed: Mach 1.5 * Underwater Speed: Mach 1.5 * Burrowing Speed: Mach 1.5 * Jumping Stance: 800m (8m in human size) * Grip Strentgh: 50000t * Time Limit: None * Occupation: Unknown * Family Relations: Ultraman Tiga (friend, maybe relative) * Likes: Musics, Games, Relaxing * Dislikes: Darkness, Almost monsters Body Features: * Tagi Crystal: The crystal on Tagi's forehead. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. However, unlike Tiga, he didn't change type from that. * Tagi Eyes: Tagi possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. * Protectors '(プロテクター ''Purotekutā): The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. * '''Tagi Ultra Armor: Tagi's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. * Arms: While Tagi's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tagi can use: * Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. * Ultra Growth: Tagi can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. * Tagi Teleporting: Tagi is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. * Tagi Barrier: Tagi can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. * Tagi Pitfall: Tagi can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. * Extraordinary Jumper: Tagi can leap to great heights and distances. * Size Change: Tagi can become human sized. Techniques Special * Delacium Light Stream: (デラシウム光流 Derashiumu Kōryū): Tagi's first finishing move. Tagi can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. This is Tagi's strongest attack. * Taginimum Ray '(タグニム光線 ''Taginimu Kōsen): Tagi's second finishing move. Tagi gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest like Delacium Light Stream's stance but instead of holding the energy in a ball form, Tagi puts his arms in a L-sign, his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, and fires a strong ray enough to destroy monsters in one shot. However, it is less powerful than the Delacium Light Stream. Tagi can also uses it to heal people. * '''Tagi Slash: Tagi can fires his own version of Ultra Slash. Human Forms and Transformation Human Form Although Tagi has his own fixed human form but Tagi can disguise to any human form (even female) and he can even change his voice in order not to be detected by the others. Transformation Tagi can change back to his Ultra form but he must turn back to his own human form first. Tagi uses his Tagi Changer (a phone) and "Tagi Ticket" to transform. Tagi inserts the ticket and presses the central button then raises the phone in front of him. He then turns back to his real form. Trivia * His name Tagi is a reverse from Tiga's name. * His appearance is based on Tiga Tornado in the Ultraman Tiga series. * Tagi is the first and only Ultra uses more than one human form in the series. He is also the only male Ultra used female human form. * Even though Tagi is Tiga's companion but Tagi is clearly much experience and stronger than Tiga. Even Tiga admitted that he should be his companion instead. * Tagi's grunts are reused from Tiga's by Lâm's voice actor. However, his speaking voice is done by another one. ** Tagi is the only Ultra who has two voice actors in the series: Anh Lâm did for his grunts while TBA as his speaking voice while others only has one voice actors (speaking voice & grunts forms/hosts if have only by fixed one voice actor, stock grunts don't count). *His transformation (insert a ticket) is based on Tagi's work as "check tickets" Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen